Various maps, including online or electronic maps of rural or urban areas may often be incomplete or inaccurate. This inaccuracy or incompleteness may be due to various factors (e.g., tree growth that may hinder identification of satellite imagery, erroneous labeling of buildings or streets, outdated map information, etc.). Although these issues can arise anywhere in the world, they are more prevalent in developing countries that have incomplete information regarding public infrastructure, particularly rural infrastructure.